Freedom is Always BitterSweet
by Little Contradictions
Summary: Something I wrote about my OC!Texas and her struggle for freedom. Also, Mexico/America war.SUMMARY FAIL!  Rated T for violence, language, warfare.
1. A happy prolouge

Freedom is always Bitter-Sweet

**Hello World! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING. Wish I did though...**

**Anyways, im super excited, as this is my first ever fan fiction, and first (two) OCs!**

**In fact, im so excited that me writing this note sounds kinda OOC...**

**I would LOVE any feedback, posistive or negative, so, review please! The prolouge is almost fluffy, but the rest is full of angst (at least for my taste)...**

**And yes, Texas WAS actually a country, but only for like twelve years.**

**italics always mean either thoughts or spanish.**

* * *

><p>The evening sunlight kissed the country side, bathing everything in a shimmering golden glow. Two people sat on a hill, one, a tall, brown haired man, the other a small boy of about seven. They watched as the sun started to sink, slowly swirling brilliant pinks and oranges across the powder blue sky.<p>

Mexico looked at the older nation hopefully with his large, dark brown eyes. "Did you find it yet, _Papi_? Did they find the city of gold?" Spain chuckled softly, then ruffled the boy's hair. "Not yet, little one, but soon, we'll find it for sure. Just imagine it! A place so rich, they coat the rooves with riches..."

The smaller nation stretched and yawned a little. "Im getting tired, and its getting dark out. Lets go home and sleep." He got up, the sky now turning a rich shade of blue. "Do you think you could carry me?" "Now, how are you going to grow big and strong, and be able to fight if I always do everything for you, huh?" He teasingly replied, scooping up the child into a piggyback ride.

"yay!"

...

At the small house, Spain set his son down on the bed. "Could you stay here with me, papi?"

"Of course i will, _mi corazone." _He sat on the bed, cuddling the child and softly chanting happiness tones.

"_Fusososososo..._"

Seeing him nearly asleep, he snuck out of the bed and walked away quietly.

"Papi?" A small, tired voice asked.

"Yes, Fenando?"

"When are you leaving again?"

Spain sighed. "Im sorry, but i have to leave again in a couple days, _Miho..._"

"I love you, Papi. I wish you could stay here with me forever. I miss you..."

Spain paused, then turned around and gave Mexico a hug. "So do I, Fernando, so do I..."

Satisfied and happy, Mexico closed his eyes, and started sleeping peacefully. He dreamed, sweet, peaceful dreams, where he could live with his father forever, and they would never be seperated again.

"I love you, Papi..." He mumbled, half asleep.

Spain smiled, then went to his own room to dream his own dreams.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I feel strangely acomplished!<strong>

**Is it just me, or did I do spain kinda OOC?...**

**Toni's not a pedo though!**

_..._

**Review anyway! Hugs for everyone! And if i use any wierd Spanish, tell me, beacause my spanish skills are very little past 'manzana' (apple. its a long story)...**

**ill try to update at least once a week! ;D Love you all!**


	2. Brotherly Love

freedom is always bittersweet

**Welcome back! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (but my OC and her cow!). if i did, i would be able to draw...**

**Tejas is like the original, spanish name of Texas.**

**In case you missed it earlier, Mexicos human name is Fernando, and, for later purposes, Texas's is Sophia. Sophia has a pet cow.**

**italiacs= thoughts**

**Random Kitty! =^. .^=**

**its gonna stare at you until you review...(I read alot of Fan Fiction, so sugestions for any good fanfic are also appreciated!~)**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Texas sighed as she sat on the tree limb, her messy brown hair once again escaping from the tattered ribbon she had used to tie it back. Her now dull yellow dress was torn at numerous places, here and there mud left a dingy stain. She gazed longingly at the landscape, wishing she still had her horse. When she flew through the air so fast, she felt like she could almost touch freedom. Well, at least Mexico had let her keep Marigold, however improper it might be...<p>

"TEJAS!"

Well, speak of the devil. There he was now, running around like a madman, shouting her name, being followed by a miniature longhorn cow, who was also mooing loudly. _Just another everyday occurance in my messed up life_. She rolled her eyes. What was this, the second time this week? Not saying anything, she jumped from her tree limb, and then waited until he started scolding her.

"THERE YOU ARE! Where were you! I was looking everywhere for you, and your stupid cow keeps following me! Look at your dress! You look so improper! Why cant you just act like a proper lady for once?"

Texas ignored him. She was getting sick of this: him being overcontroling, taking over everything, but only paying any attention to her or any of her people if they misbehaved. She wasnt sure who a was better ruler though: her father Spain, or Mexico, her brother. She wasnt even sure whose rule she was under right now. Her lands kept on switching control. Spanish rule, Mexican rule, it didnt really matter; both had similar governments, and both treated her almost the same. She was a lady, they'd say. You should stay home and work on religious convertion and housework. It's improper to do anything else; go back to the missions and help the priests. At least at the missions, she had her small freedoms. Freedoms to work, freedoms to mess about outside... She'd never thought she could ever have missed herding cattle. They didnt really care about what happened to her people; as long as they turned a profit, they'd be fine. Her happiness was rated with that too. _You would have to be blind not to see how unhappy I am at the capital. Why do they keep bringing me here? Do they think if the other see's me with them, it will make them falter, make them unsure? Who do i even want to win this power struggle? I'll have to choose between mi papi or Mexico, although the choice isn't even really mine to begin with. I wonder, if you ask them, if they'd tell me opinions are also unlady like..._

For once, Mexico's angry voice broke through her thoughts. "What does it take to get through to you? Texas! Listen to me, for once! You cant just run around outside and get dirty! Think about what the people in the city probaly think of you! I should, at the very least, get rid of this stupid cow!" She gave him a glare so powerful, it almost made him flinch. "Brother, do you remember the last time you tried to touch Marigold? I bit you so hard it bled. Just beacause your bigger, the oldest, and i'm your territory dosnt mean I wont attack you if you try to do anything to her! YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY COW!"

He rolled his eyes a little. "Good, for once your actually listening to me. Now, go home. Now. No buts, and no complaints. I cant constantly warn you about Spain now, can I?"

"I know, I know." She mocked his voice "Papi Spain doesnt really care about us, he just wants money from us. He's a cold hearted monarch who should either be replaced or start taking care of his children, you practicaly had to raise us, yada yada yada..."

_He's still my father though. I still love him. Why cant Brother see that he loves us, its just difficult to come over here? He cares about us, at least more than what brother says. Cant Mexico see that this is killing him?_

_"_Mexico, i'm almost 15. I think I can take care of myself by now._"_

_"_Sister, look at me. You have to be more careful! I can't let Spain get you! Y-your all I have left, _Mi veda. _I can't lose you too..._"_

He stopped talking when she gave him a hug.

"Shhh... Its okay brother. We can get through this. I'll always love you..."

She thought she heard a slight sob from her brother.

_Then again, maybe it's killing them both..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico has problems...<strong>

**but for a reason. **

**But, hey, on the bright side, its snowing over here right now!**

**Anyways, I live in texas, so just a couple inches of snow means a snow day!**

**...Which means, if my computer will let me log on, and the snow stays on the ground, possilby sooner updates!**

**(I cant dote on my cat like normal, cause shes in heat, you lucky bastards...)**

**Thank you guys! Wish me luck!**


End file.
